Gotta Tell You...
by Strawberry Gashes
Summary: Miaka catches Taka cheating on her and finds comfort in the arms of a certain smiling, blue haired Seishi! Kawaii Chichiri/Miaka songfic!


Chichiri and Miaka fic

Disclamer: I don't own FY. No money. No sue! 

Author's note: Konnichiwa! I had a request from someone to write a Chichiri/Miaka fic. So here it is! This is gonna be a songfic. Im using the song "Gotta tell you" by Samantha Mumba. This songfic is dedicated to Danielle-san and the rest of you readers who have been yearning for a Chichiri/Miaka fic!

-Gotta tell you-

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. The smell of the freshly bloomed cherry blossoms filled the air with a luscious spring scent. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day at Yotsubadai high school. Miaka stuffed her book bag with her unwanted and too-heavy textbooks, sighing in anger as she picked up her bag off of her desk. Miaka almost fell to the floor as she was unaware of her book bag's weight. She clenched the handle tighter and hesitantly walked out of her class, trying to keep her balance. As she finally reached the school doors, Miaka smiled as she thought of the date Taka planned out for them that night. But she was a little dissapointed on account Taka wasn't there to pick her up as he always did after school. She decided to shrug it off and she took the subway home instead, using up the last of her loose change.

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Your love for me came as a waterfall  
Flowing inside me like never before-

It was about sunset when Miaka arrived at home. She threw her book bag to the side and kicked it, hurting her foot   
in the process. Miaka looked at the clock on the white plastered walls, it read 6:45pm. Taka told her the day before that he would pick her up at 7 sharp. Miaka dashed into her room, and went straight to her closet, looking for the prettiest dress she could find. After about 5 minutes of endless searching, alas she found one. The dress, she thought, was perfect. It was black silk and it came up to a little above her knees, thin strappedand had small red and pink flowers embroidered on it in fine silk. After Miaka put on her lovely dress, she walked into the bathroom to put on a little makeup. She kept the make-up light, she wanted to look natural not trashy. Miaka sprayed on a little bit of Tommy Girl perfume (Waiting for lawsuit to come rollin' in) on her neck. It was the fragrance that Taka liked best. After she was done, she admired herself in the full-length mirror, she felt very pretty and mature.Miaka glanced at the clock, it read 7pm. She was right on time!

-Your love for me, something I didn't see.  
But baby, I know better now-

Miaka sat on the small sofa in her apartment, waiting for her lover to arrive. She sat there for a while, waiting and waiting…and waiting. The clock rang 7:15 and Miaka felt a little uneasy. Where was Taka? He was never this late before. Miaka forced herself to believe that he was just running a little late, and that nothing was wrong. Miaka decided that she just needed to occupy herself for a few more minutes and Taka will show up. Miaka walked into her room. The lights from the surrounding skyscrapers gave her room an orange tint. But the light caused a picture frame on her dresser to sparkle. She smiled weekly and walked over. The blurry picture became a nice, happy picture of her beloved Suzaku Seishi. "I miss you guys so much…" she muttered, fighting the tears that were threatening to surface and stream down from her bright green eyes. Miaka's eyes were fixed upon a certain smiling, blue haired Seishi. She placed a thin fragile finger upon the image of his face. Chichiri was the one to always cheer her up. Miaka swore to herself that she would never forget the time she and Chichiri sat in front of the pond at the palace. He boosted up her self-confidence and insisted that she had to save her best friend, Hongo Yui. Miaka jumped when she heard the clock ring 7:30. Miaka couldn't take it anymore and she began to cry. Why didn't Taka call her? It wasn't like him to be this late and if he actually was, he would call her ahead of time. Miaka threw herself on her bed and silently sobbed in her pillow. A few moments later, she sat up so she could breathe more clearly. There were large black dots on her white feather pillow from her mascara. Miaka decided her room was too stuffy so she walked over to her large picture window. When she looked outside, she caught a glimpse of something that, if she was older, would of gave her a heart attack. Taka was on top of the skyscraper right across from her window, with his arms wrapped around an older college girl and their lips were locked in a kiss. Miaka trembled with sadness and anger. She shoved her window open and screamed at the top of her lungs "TAKA YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" It was so loud that some people actually looked out of their windows. Miaka gasped, finally regaining her composure. Her temper caught a hold of her that time. More tears streamed down her face. Before she dashed out of her apartment, she looked at Chichiri's smiling face in the picture once more. But then quickly left.

-When you walked in the room that very night  
A special feeling just burst inside-

Chichiri wandered around as usual. As he walked past a beautiful forest covered canyon, he stopped and admired the scenery. The clouds floating in the middle gave it a nice touch. He smiled and looked at the first star in the sky and smiled as it shone brighter. He took off his mask and thought about his beloved Miko, the one that he hid his romantic feelings for so that he wouldn't be an obstacle between the 'unbreakable' love that she and Tamahome shared. It was a lot lonelier without Tasuki around. He ended up settling down with a wonderful young woman that they met on her travels. Her name was Sakura and she seemed to be just like Tasuki, hot-headed but very sensitive inside. They were made for each other. Chichiri put on his mask and continued walking. Back in Tokyo, Miaka ran along the empty sidewalks. Well they actually weren't empty, but a lot less crowded than it usually was during the day. Miaka ran to the National Library. She doubled over, resting her hands on her knees and panting loudly. As she looked up, she sighed in relief as the she saw the dim lights of the library still on. A few more tears trickled down her face as she ran through the opened glass doors. A few people stared at her as she dashed past them, up to the room where it all started, the important reference documents room. Miaka ran through the concession room and up the slightly ajar wooden staircase. 'I need your advice again Chichiri' she thought. Miaka quickened her pace as she heard a deep voice call behind her "Hey girl!! Your not aloud up there!!" Miaka ignored it and ran to the important reference documents room and opened the door. She knew exactly where the Universe of the Four Gods was shelved. She quickly grabbed the book, opened it up to the very first page and cried out "Suzaku! Please take me back to Konan! Take me back inside the book!!" A few seconds later, a red aura surrounded the former Suzaku no Miko. Miaka sighed and closed her eyes. As she disappeared, some of her tears landed on the slightly dusty, old wooden floor beneath her feet.

-It was only you, nobody else  
But baby, I know better now-

Chichiri felt a familiar aura coming his way from above. He looked up and saw a bright red light falling towards him. He dropped his staff and reached out his arms, catching the emotionally distressed bundle. Chichiri fell on his rear. "Ow, no da!" he muttered. Chichiri forgot all about the pain in his rear as he saw Miaka in his arms, where he felt she was safest. 'She's come back!' he thought joyfully. Miaka sat up and coughed a little from the light dust clouds surrounding her. She felt that she was sitting on something a lot softer than the ground. Miaka looked up and saw the cute, smiling face of the Seishi she's come to see, Chichiri. Chichiri's smile weakened. Miaka's eyes were a light pink color, puffy and he could also tell by the light black streams from her mascara that she's been crying. The duo stood up and dusted themselves off. Chichiri sighed and took off his mask once more "Miaka-chan, im glad to see that you are back, no da. But I can tell something's wrong. Where's Tamahome, no da?" Miaka started to cry and she ran over and buried her head within Chichiri's chest "The relationship between us is over! I caught Taka cheating on me!" she blurted out. 

-Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight-

Chichiri gasped softly, but said nothing. He just embraced Miaka and stroked her back to comfort her. Miaka sobbed uncontrollably. Chichiri wondered why Taka would do such a thing. Didn't he love Miaka? All of the Suzaku Seishi worked hard to decipher the memory stones and then he does this! This sheer thought made Chichiri angry. He hushed Miaka softly and said "Miaka, maybe Taka wasn't the right person for you after all, no da" Miaka looked up and looked Chichiri in the eye. The color dazzled her. Crimson, Suzaku's color. Miaka blushed a light pink color. "Do you really think so, Chichiri? I mean all the hardships we endured together….I can't just forget those things. I can't believe all of the pain we suffered and how hard we worked….was for nothing and it didn't really matter in the end. Nuriko sacrificed himself so that we could get the shinzaho and help Tamahome and I STAY together….now I feel as if his sacrifice was a waste!" More tears streamed down Miaka's face. Chichiri tilted Miaka's chin so that he could get a better look at her complection. He gently brushed away her tears "Miaka…Nuriko's sacrifice wasn't a waste…no matter how you put it, no da. Maybe he saw that this would happen in the future and he did it so you could find a love that could last forever, no da"

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And now you're back inside my house again  
I'm trying deeply to explain  
'Cos baby, I wanna get it on  
And baby, you're the one for me (woah, woah, woah)-

Miaka smiled "A love that could last forever…" she repeated softly. Chichiri felt confident now, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. Miaka needed to know the truth….his hidden feelings. Chichiri knew that Miaka deserved better, and not to be tormented like this.

-And now that I have got you all alone  
After all this talking on the phone  
I should be strong  
There's nothing wrong  
I'll tell you this is where you belong (Where you belong)-

Chichiri swallowed hard, he felt more nervous now than he ever did in his whole life. His plan was to say 3 words that showed his devotion, his commitment…his love to Miaka. He gently placed a hand on her soft cheek. To his surprise, Miaka didn't jump or pull away. "Miaka…I….uh…." Miaka looked eager for him to continue "Yes, Chichiri?"

-Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight-

Chichiri took a deep breath, remembering how the first time he said 'I love you' to Kouran. And the happiness that had graced her beautiful face. Chichiri smiled fondly when the image of Kouran's face slowly melted into Miaka's smiling face. Now was the time. "Miaka….I love you"

-Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight-

Miaka smiled the same way as she did in his vision. Chichiri blushed. Miaka sighed softly, still smiling her sweet smile "Chichiri…ever since that day by the pond at the palace….I've been waiting for you to say those 3 words to me…" Chichiri smiled and leaned in closer towards Miaka's face. Miaka closed her eyes. Chichiri placed his hands on Miaka's waist, closed his eye, and placed his lips upon Miaka's in a soft, but passionate kiss.

-It was just something in your eyes  
That made me realize  
Now I hear voices deep inside  
Telling me, telling me it's you and I-

The kiss lasted for a few more moments. Suzaku and Nuriko smiled upon them from the heavens, Tasuki smiled at the stars from his bedroom window and the reincarnated Seishi all felt the special moment and looked at the star covered night sky. But out of all of the stars, the Seishi all looked at the one particular star that Chichiri was looking at before Miaka arrived. Though it was slightly shifted in position, it shone even brighter than before. Miaka and Chichiri smiled at each other but said nothing. They just locked hands, and walked off into the night. They both felt more secure and happier than they ever did in their entire lives.

-Don't wanna love you if you don't love me  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me (If you don't love me)  
Don't wanna need you when you won't need me too  
Don't wanna tell you this now   
But it wouldn't be right if I (If I)  
Didn't tell you this tonight-

-Owari-

Author's notes: You like? Gomen ne, but I had to throw myself in there for that one tiny part about Tasuki. Heheheh ^_^ Anyway, please review! Arigato!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
